This invention relates to a combination boot scraper and anti-theft device adapted to be mounted on a ski. This device solves two problems commonly encountered by skiers which the prior art has not satisfactorily solved.
The first problem is that of removing snow buildup from the soles of ski boots. With modern bindings, it is virtually impossible to seal the boot properly within the binding unless all snow has been removed from the sole of the boot. Snow buildup is particularly a problem when a ski comes off, comes to rest downhill from the skier, and must be retrieved. At such times, it would be exceedingly helpful to have a satisfactory ski boot scraper available. Several boot scrapers have been provided in an attempt to solve this problem.
One such scraper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,091. The scraper of U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,091 suffers from several disadvantages. The most serious disadvantage is found in the flexible flange which is slotted to provide additional flex. When subjected to continual wear, the teeth defined by the slots are likely to break off. Furthermore, the prior art scraper is affixed to the ski with an adhesive. While it may be convenient to initially peel off a backing and press the scraper onto the upper ski surface, the initial convenience will be outweighed by the later inconvenience when the scraper is removed during the scraping process. Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 890,097, 2,904,127, 3,826,022, and 3,826,518.
The second problem skiers commonly face is ski theft. Most skiing facilities include a fixed object, such as, a post, to which skiers can lock their skis with one of the commercially available locking devices. The locking devices are generally similar to the chains or cables used to secure bicycles to posts. Ski bindings are presently used as a fastening means, that is, the cable is passed through the binding, around a post, or other fixed object, and locked. For a variety of reasons apparent to those skilled in the art, it is not entirely satisfactory to use the ski bindings as the means for securing skis to a post.
Accordingly, this invention provides an improved ski boot scraper which includes an aperture for receiving a means for lockably securing a ski to a fixed object, such as a post.